duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters: It's Not Easy Being Green
It's Not Easy Being Green is the 2nd episode in the first season of the Duel Masters Anime. Synopsis The Temple sends a duelist named Jamira to challenge Shobu. After Jamira uses a devious trick to cheat against him, can Shobu come back and win? Plot Shobu and Sayuki are playing Duel Masters during class, watched by Rekuta - until their homeroom teacher, Miss Betsy tells them off. Shobu drops his cards, and as he scrambles to pick them up, another girl grabs one, asking what it is. Shobu explains that it's one of his Duel Masters cards, and she's bending it. The girl apologises, commenting that it's "a strange name for a bubblegum card," after calling it "Drool Masters". Sayuki corrects her, and the girl introduces herself to the class later as Mimi Tasogare. Shobu ends up getting both his and Sayuki's cards confiscated by Miss Betsy, and they stay behind to get them after class, while Rekuta and Mimi wait for them, Mimi having decided to ask Shobu how to play Duel Masters. After lecturing them, Miss Betsy returns Shobu and Sayuki's cards to them, but accidentally gives her own deck to Shobu. Shobu is quite surprised that she has a deck and gets to bring it to class, but Miss Betsy points out the she doesn't use her cards in class before returning Shobu's real deck this time. Outside, Mimi requests that Shobu teach her how to play Duel Masters. Shobu excitedly agrees, and takes her to the park table. The group set up Rekuta's laptop to record the moves, and Shobu explains how to start playing (though he reaches a roadblock when Mimi points out that Shobu calls turning the cards "tapping".) Rekuta suggests Shobu show Mimi what a duel actually looks like, and right after Shobu suggests that Rekuta duel him, a thin red-haired boy named Jamira shows up, and suggests that Shobu duel him. Sayuki walks over to him, stating that they're all filled up for the day. Jamira pushes her roughly to the ground, much to the groups anger, and Shobu agrees to duel Jamira. Meanwhile, a hooded figure reports to the Master that Shobu and Jamira are dueling. As the duelists shuffle each other's decks, rainclouds begin to gather in the sky, and Jamira comments that he hopes Shobu won't use it as an excuse to quit. Everyone looks up at the clouds, but Shobu isn't backing down. They deploy their shields and start the duel. As Shobu places down a mana card, Rekuta begins explaining the basics of a duel to Mimi, including summoning a creature. Shobu generates a mana sphere and uses it to summon "Deadly Fighter Braid Claw". On Jamira's turn, he does likewise, generating a water mana sphere and summoning "Aqua Guard" - a blocker. Mimi wonders why anyone would attack when a blocker is out, and Rekuta admits that in this case, due to "Braid Claw's" ability, Shobu has no choice. "Aqua Guard" destroys "Braid Claw." The match continues with Shobu at a significant disadvantage, having only gotten to one of Jamira's shields and lost three of his own. Rekuta angrily accuses Jamira of cheating, as each card he draws is something that he can make use of. (Shobu tries to claim that that's what happens with him, to which Rekuta hand-waves that he's the hero). Jamira tells them to stop with the accusations, pointing out that Shobu shuffled his deck before the game. Mimi then points out that Shobu didn't shuffle Jamira's deck, she saw him switch decks when everyone else was looking at the rain. Jamira points out that they have no proof...but the whole match has been filmed by Rekuta's laptop. They play back the footage, and sure enough, Jamira reaches into his pocket when he thinks no-one's looking - and then Rekuta moves in the way of the camera. Rekuta tries to play it cool, asking what it is, to which Sayuki yells "It's your big, fat, butt, that's what it is!" Jamira's been rumbled, but he keeps his cool, telling Shobu that he's going down. Shobu warns him that he has no idea of the world of hurt that he's going to be in, though Jamira just breaks another of Shobu's shields. Shobu grins, he's hit a shield trigger, "Tornado Flame". It destroys Jamira's creature, but Jamira claims that the move rarely works. Shobu promptly summons "Rothus, the Traveler" on his next turn, destroying a creature from both sides. Jamira summons "Night Master, Shadow of Decay", another blocker. On Shobu's next turn, he casts "Magma Gazer". Mimi asks what the move is, and Rekuta replies that Shobu used a spell card to power up "Rothus". She decides to guess that that's a good thing. "Magma Gazer" allows "Rothus" to break two shields and powers it up by 4000, so Shobu attacks and breaks two shields, but he's hit Jamira's own shield trigger, "Natural Snare", which sends "Rothus" to the mana zone. Shobu claims that he expected that, since Jamira was using dirty tricks, and his hand glows red. He swipes it across the top of his deck, tossing the card in the air, and catches it - "Bolshack Dragon". Jamira asks why Shobu used his dragon now (aside from the fact that Shobu's only just drawn the card), and Shobu points out that Jamira would have been sure to have a shield trigger if he was using dirty tactics. Jamira claims that he's not out of it yet, but it turns out that he is, on the turn after that, thanks to "Natural Snare," Shobu summons "Scarlet Skyterror" and destroys all of Jamira's blockers, and then breaks his last shields with "Bolshack Dragon". Jamira's out of blockers, so Shobu attacks directly with "Bolshack Dragon" on the next turn, the attack actually knocking Jamira backwards. Jamira flees, claiming that someone from the Temple will defeat Shobu. The hooded figure reports to the Master - Jamira has lost. Weekly Cards *Scarlet Skyterror *Deadly Fighter Braid Claw *Aqua Guard *Tornado Flame *Natural Snare *Magma Gazer *Rothus, the Traveler *Night Master, Shadow of Decay *Bolshack Dragon Category:Season 1